(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic air-intake governor for connecting to a rear part of a throttle valve in an engine system of a car in order to regulate the supply of air to the engine system for mixing with fuel in the engine.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In most general engine systems, fuel and air are mixed to provide fuel air mixture that is ignited to produce gas explosion in the engine, so that a pressure produced by the gas explosion pushes a piston in the engine to generate a driving power.
To maintain a predetermined gas explosive pressure, it is necessary to effectively control the amount of air and fuel guided into the above described engine system. An exceeded air intake while the engine is not in a vacuum state will result in serious single-cylinder effect to cause vibrating car body and unstable engine revolving speed that would have adverse influence on the smooth operation of the engine, particularly when the engine is first started.
It is therefore desirable to develop a means to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional engine systems.